


Красные вдовы

by Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub/pseuds/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторыми ночами Ангелине спится отменно. Некоторые ночи приносят ей кошмары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красные вдовы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Widows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181083) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Этот перевод размещён также здесь [This translation is also posted here]: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4152131.

Грелль Сатклифф была созданием ночи. Тех ночей, когда она находила настоящий отдых, было чрезвычайно мало. Львиную долю времени ей предстояло коротать ночи, просматривая библиотеку Ангелины, и время от времени сворачиваться клубочком с книгой c более секретным содержанием, чем обычно. Иной раз по ночам Грелль обретала уют в тёплом теле Ангелины, наблюдая, как двигается её грудь – поднимается и опускается.  
Ночи, которые она провела рядом с Ангелиной, были лучшими, даже лучшими, чем те ночи, когда она сама была способна спать.  
Некоторыми ночами, чтоб уснуть, Ангелина сама нуждалась в помощи. В такие моменты, как правило, стакана с джином хватало, чтобы успокоить изношенные и до сих пор изнашиваемые нервы. Грелль была более чем рада услужить. Иной раз по ночам Ангелине нужно было больше, чем просто джин, чтобы успокоиться перед сном. Грелль была так счастлива услужить.  
Грелль, подобно преданной гончей, во время сна Красной Леди заметила некоторые закономерности. По ночам, когда Ангелина обходилась без джина, но имела физический контакт, могла засыпать легче. Зачастую она оставляла свою руку на груди Грелль. Её дыхание становилось ровнее, и, если женщина того хотела, Грелль могла действовать. Впрочем, она и сама желала её, когда Ангелина была столь тёплой и привлекательной.  
Приблизительно через час после того, как Ангелина засыпала (И Грелль знала это, ведь определяла число перезвонов часов, находящихся в рабочем кабинете на нижнем этаже), она могла начать ворочаться. Иногда она стонала, иногда – нет.  
Ночью шестого ноября она не стонала в страхе. Вместо этого она проснулась в плаче с переполошенным криком. Грелль села, притягивая Ангелину к груди.  
− Что стряслось? – спросила Грелль. − Сон?  
− Ночной кошмар, − ответила Ангелина, содрогаясь. – Он был ужасен.  
Грелль встала, натянув на себя ночную сорочку. Она принесла Ангелине стакан джина, который та молниеносно выпила. Грелль отставила стакан в сторону и села на кровать.  
− Расскажи мне о кошмаре, − умоляла Грелль, лаская щёку Ангелины.  
− Мне приснилось, что ты бросила меня, − сказала Ангелина надломанным голосом. – Ты бросила меня в Уайтчепеле и просто ушла прочь.  
− Я бы никогда так не поступила, − заверила её Грелль.  
Ангелина вздохнула:  
− Ты говоришь, что не бросишь меня, но я понятия не имею, что и думать. Сон казался таким реалистичным.  
− Ты в безопасности, Энн, − нежно произнесла Грелль, проводя ногтями по её волосам. – Я здесь и я позабочусь о твоей безопасности.  
− А что, если ты являешься той, от которой я не защищена?  
Грелль поджала губы. Она вздохнула, подметив:  
− Ты спишь со Смертью.  
Ангелина вздрогнула в её объятьях, и глаза Грелль сузились.  
− Что ещё стряслось в твоём сне? − спросила Грелль.  
− Там был... какой-то ящик. Он был чрезмерно маленький, потому я не могла двигаться, − прошептала Ангелина. – Возможно, это был гроб.  
− Гроб? – переспросила Грелль. – Тебе нужно выпить ещё.  
Ангелина не возразила, и Грелль поднялась на ноги. Она удалилась, чтобы снова принести Ангелине выпивки. Грелль держала стакан у губ Ангелины, когда она не была в состоянии взять его.  
После нескольких глотков джина, Ангелина взглянула на Грелль.  
− Я боюсь тебя, − призналась Ангелина.  
− То был всего лишь сон, − твёрдо сказала Грелль, отставляя стакан в сторону. – Это ты одна из тех, кого следует бояться мне. Ведь люди так непредсказуемы.  
Ангелина медленно легла. Вместо того, чтобы заставить себя обнять Грелль, Ангелина отвернулась от неё. Пенебрежённая, Грелль решила оставить Ангелину в одиночестве. Нынешняя ночь может быть рациональной – её можно скоротать за чтением некоторых вульгарных книг из библиотеки Ангелины.


End file.
